Mystic Wonderland
by ExLovers92731
Summary: Alice White (MC) is not a normal girl. She might be an orphan, a normal student studying in university, and too trusting towards strangers, believing that she should do good while she has the chance. AUish, plot twist and drama. Contains mature content, slight spoilers...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mystic Messenger**

it was a Saturday afternoon. Alice is working part time at a coffee shop as usual, near her university. Every guy who comes to the coffee shop likes to stare at her longingly. Some even muster their courage to ask her out, but she just smile and decline politely. It's not like she didn't want to have a relationship, but more like she didn't dare with her current situation. She is an orphan, never knew who her real parents are. Her adoptive parents are kind to her, but passed away few months back during a car accident. With no family to turn to, she must work part time for allowance. Luckily, her adoptive parents leave an apartment and some money, which is enough to cover for her studies and a few years to come.

She doesn't want to cause a burden to others. If she were to have a boyfriend, she might not have the time to spend with him, since most of her time is spent on classes, studies and working.

Even her name Alice White is given by her adoptive parents. She doesn't know her birth name, since her birth mother practically dump her in front of an orphanage right after she was born. Many people ask her why her name is unique and not local at all, and she always have to explain to them that White is her adoptive father's family name.

She has hazel eyes, which changes color every time the lightings change. She has her brown hair dyed silver, since its currently a trend among youngsters nowadays. Her left arm has some old cut scars, which she used to cut when she got depression few years back during her rebellious phase. Even though the Alice White her classmates knows is a positive girl, deep inside she knows she is not happy with her life.

Then one fateful day, she found a phone, which someone left at the coffee shop.

* * *

 _Alice's POV_

Is this a phone?

I look around and saw no one. I can't remember who was the last customer who sit at this particular table. I think I should keep at the counter and inform the manager about this. After closing hours, when I asked what should we do, my manager just ask me to hand in to the police.

"Alice, maybe you can turn in to the police, so the one who lost it might be able to find it when they went to search with the police station."

I just sigh and agree. I don't like going there, since the last time when I went there to help a car accident victim to report as a witness, the police officer at the counter there keeps trying to flirt with me. Maybe I will drop the phone immediately if that officer is not in sight.

I changed to my normal clothes and starts to walk to the station. The night is not that chilly, which I am grateful for. While waiting for the crosswalk, I take out my phone to check the time.

Before I put it back to my pocket, my phone starts to act up and a strange message pops out. The ID shows unknown, which means my phone's operator service cannot trace that number. So without further ado, I read the message to see what's wrong.

 _Unknown: Hello. I believe that you have found a lost phone in the coffee shop earlier, right?_

 _Me: how did you know? And how do you know my number?_

 _Unknown: Ah, it was me who lost it. I'm not the real owner of the phone as well. I was hoping I can find the owner by today, but it seems I have forgotten it and left it earlier when I grab a cup of coffee._

 _Unknown: will you help to find the owner? I have to be on flight later._

 _Me: how do I find if I don't have any details? Shouldn't it be okay if I pass this to the police station?_

 _Unknown: Please don't. The phone consists of confidential information. I do know the owner's address actually, so please proceed to this address._

 _Unknown: *address*_

Should I follow?

Well, the address looks like a normal residential area. So, I can just get some help from security guards if there's anything, right? I mean, the area is not isolated as well. And to return a lost item to the rightful owner, it's the correct thing to do, right?

 _Me: okay._

I change my course from the police station to the residential area. Luckily, its nearby so I don't need a taxi or subway to travel there. Once I reached the area, and with the guidance of the security guard, I reach the entrance of the apartment.

I ring the doorbell, and waited. No one answers.

 _Me: no one is answering._

 _Unknown: I know the passcode. So just enter it and enter the house. You can just put down the lost phone and go._

 _Unknown: please, this is urgent._

 _Unknown: *passcode*_

I really hope nothing scary will pop out. Sucking in my breath, I enter the passcode and the door is unlocked. Peeking inside the place, I enter cautiously, trying not to disturb anyone if there's one. There are documents scattered around the place, and the place is quite unkempt. Then the door locked itself, making me jump for a bit.

Strangely enough, messages pop out at my phone. I was wondering is it that unknown person keeps spamming me, but it seems it's not. An unfamiliar app icon keeps on flashing, which I don't remember installing it. Opening the app, I can see RFA at the main screen, and there's some interface that I never laid eyes on before.

There are plenty of people in the chatroom, and it seems they are talking randomly.

 _707: someone else entered the chatroom._

 _Jumin: what do you mean?_

 _Jaehee: I'm sure no one else besides us can access to this app._

 _707: hacker, explain yourself!_

 _Yoosung: aren't you a hacker as well? Lol_

Who are all these? I guess I should explain myself.

 _Alice: I don't know. I just got this app all in a sudden._

 _707: Hold on, are you the one who entered Rika's apartment just now?_

 _Yoosung: *shocked*_

 _Jaehee: how could it be, when no one knows where she previously lives?_

 _707: wait, let me check on it._

 _Zen: Alice? What a cute name. Is she a cute girl?_

 _Jumin: no matter how cute she is, she cannot exceed the cuteness of my Elizabeth the 3_ _rd_ _._

 _Jumin: *pic*_

 _Zen: no! I will have my allergies acting up!_

* * *

 _Seven's POV_

She is cute.

This is not like me at all. Normally no matter how lovely or handsome someone is, I will do the usual background check without being bias. But for some reason, when I look at her through the CCTV feed, I can feel my heart skip a beat. Why is that?

I start to search for this girl through the internet, to see any results coming out. While searching, I make a quick call to V, making sure it's not him who send her here.

 _No, I didn't send anyone to Rika's apartment. I guess you should make a quick investigation on this person._

Okay, looks like V doesn't know anything as well, so I continue my search. Finally, bingo!

Alice White, 21 years old. A student in TY University studying major in interior design. Her social media looks normal, since she didn't really have any suspicious activities. I checked into the TY University's database, and it seems she didn't have anything strange on her profile as well. Then I saw her resume in a popular part time website. I guess she is working part time.

Her parents died in a car crash a few months ago, and she dyed her brown hair silver. Her face features are quite good, and can be considered pretty in today's beauty standard.

I should hear her part of the story.

 _707: so what business do you have at that apartment?_

 _Alice: someone texted me to return a lost phone at this place? Saying he knows the owner and the owner is here._

 _Zen: cute~~_

 _Jumin: too naïve. What if it's a trap?_

 _707: show the lost phone to the CCTV at the door entrance._

I can see in the feed that she grabs a phone from the table, open the door, looks left and right and finally landing her eyes on the CCTV, and shows the phone. The phone is not locked with a password, so she slides it to unlock the screen for me. I can recognize it as Rika's phone…

How did she got her hands on this?

 _707: where did you get this?_

 _Alice: at the coffee shop I work at. Someone left it behind._

 _707: remember that person's face or looks?_

 _Alice: sadly, no._

 _Yoosung: hey seven tell us what's happening, I don't get it._

 _Zen: is your brain full of games and no common sense?_

 _Zen: *sigh*_

 _707: okay, it seems that the phone Alice found is Rika's._

 _Yoosung: wait, what?!_

 _Jumin: how could it be possible? Rika's not here anymore._

 _Jaehee: remember that we didn't found her phone, and not even her body is found._

 _Jumin: have you told V about this?_

 _707: I have drop a simple text to him, and he's coming._

 _V is online_

 _V: Seven told me about the situation._

 _V: and he shared all the information on Alice._

 _V: Alice, I think its best you stay put in Rika's apartment first._

 _V: Seven, please secure Alice's safety. I think the one leading her to the apartment has ulterior motive._

 _V: everyone, for the time being, please trust Alice. I think she is totally innocent in this incident._

 _Jumin: Since V said so, I think we can trust her for the time being._

 _Alice: I can't follow._

 _Jumin: Assistant Kang, please explain._

 _Jaehee: *sigh*_

 _Jaehee: We are the RFA, where we organize charity parties, inviting all kinds of people from all kinds of classes. Since the previous party planner, Rika died a year and a half ago, we never organize anymore parties._

 _Zen: I'm Zen. I'm a handsome musical actor. Do not search me online, it's embarrassing._

 _707: Drum roll please!_

 _707: I'm God Seven! My real name is a secret. By the way, Zen's real name is Hyun Ryu._

 _Zen: why is your name a secret while mine is not?_

 _Zen: *angry*_

 _Yoosung: I'm Yoosung Kim! I'm a 21 year old student, nice to know you!_

 _Jumin: I'm Jumin Han. And this is my assistant Jaehee Kang._

 _Jaehee: nice to meet you, Alice._

 _707: Welcome to the organization! I will call you later regarding some arrangement._

I call Alice immediately. For some reason, my heart is thumping hard while waiting her to accept my call. Once she picks up and says hello, I can feel the time instantly stop.

No, get a grip Luciel!

I muster my courage and change my persona to the cheerful and joker type, to hide my nervousness.

"Heiya, Alice! God Seven speaking here."

" _Are you busy? You didn't say anything for some time when I take the call."_

"Haha, you caught me. Anyway, I need you to promise that you will never reveal the apartment's address to the other members, except V and I only knows the address."

" _Sure. But can I go to classes and part time as usual? And I need to get some of my belongings from my house…"_

"Before we can make sure no one's hunting you, you cannot go out as you please. So please bear with this for a few days before we give you the green light."

" _Oh…"_

"if you need any necessities for the time being, I will send some stuffs over. You can count on me, the defender of justice!"

" _Hehe…"_

"So, I need to go back to work. See ya!"

I ended the call before she can say anything else. This must be the most heart wreaking call I ever made. Not even able to be compared to the first secret mission I have assigned to.

I think I should pray first before any sinful thoughts revolving this girl invade my genius brain…

* * *

 _Alice's POV_

What just happened?

I think I got myself into a huge mess. I really shouldn't listen to strangers, and enter a stranger's place. And the worst case scenario, my phone was hacked.

What's their purpose? My head starts to ache when I think too much. I think I should lie down and collect my thoughts. I hope after a little rest; my mind will feel much better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mystic Messenger**

It's been a few days since this incident. I think I start to get used to this. V announced that the party will be held a week later. Seven advised me not to go anywhere until the party. Zen is busy boasting about his looks, Yoosung is talking about his game, Jumin mentioned about business trips and his cat Elizabeth the 3rd, Jaehee is asking for my wellbeing while fangirling Zen. The funny thing is, I feel like I got some chemistry with Seven. His tricks and playfulness used to draw me near. Sometimes, he will joke saying he will want to get marry with me at the space station. Sometimes, I feel like I have been pushed away, by him warning me countless times about how dangerous he is.

What should I do? I feel like I'm getting lost into this maze Seven built in my mind. He gives me hints on how to get to the goal, then gives me missions or obstacles for me to complete before I can reach his heart. Why?

No, I should stop.

Maybe I should ignore him. I cannot risk to have my heart got broken again. No more after my first.

Then I got a call from Jumin.

Strange, why would he call me? if it's Zen or Yoosung, I will understand. But this fellow here who is the busiest and cold hearted calls me? I pick up after a little debate in my mind.

" _Hello Alice… Did someone suspicious called you lately?"_

He sounded out of breath for some reason. Not the usual cool and composed Jumin Han. Did he just finish a run or something?

"No, I didn't. Why is it?"

" _Sorry, I should have explained to you. You see, I overheard my father called some investigators to investigate a girl's details. Then when he mentioned your name, I start to get worried."_

"Erm, what does the chairman have to do with me?"

" _I hope he is not looking you as his latest girlfriend nor wife. I feel like sending over bodyguards to your place, but Seven insist that your address is classified information."_

I gulp. I really hope I am not being a target or something for whatever reason. I am already in this huge mess of living in a dead girl's apartment, without the freedom to go classes and work. Only the occasional short trip to the convenience store, with Seven's permission.

" _Alice, are you still there?"_

"Yes, thanks for the warning, Jumin. I will take note."

" _Then I should end the call. Sorry for intruding on you."_

We say our farewells and end the call. Should I tell Seven to investigate about this matter? But he is very busy with work, so I guess I shouldn't bother him with this. I will only tell when he inquiries about this, right?

Little did I know this becomes quite a headache.

* * *

 _Seven's POV_

Who are these suspicious people?

They keep circling around Rika's apartment building, where Alice is at right now. They keep comes and goes as they please, but luckily, they didn't go up to the apartment.

Are they sent by the hacker who phished Alice into all these? From the CCTV feed at the building's entrance, I found out that they are private investigators. Could it be this building has celebrities or some sort? I wish they don't come to target Alice, that's all.

Then I check the chatroom to pass some time before I got called for any work.

 _707: Defender of justice is here!_

 _Yoosung: Seven, I need help!_

 _Yoosung: *cry*_

 _707: Of course, Anything for my cute little brother!_

 _Yoosung: I cannot get the event robe no matter how I tried…_

 _707: Try this, go get an apple, and sit in front of the mirror._

 _Alice: Keep rubbing the apple and chant the robe's name for 100 times, and you will be guaranteed success!_

 _707: Honey you are here!_

 _Alice: Agent 808 reporting for duty!_

 _Yoosung: will this really work…?_

 _Alice: I did get the grand prize of an online competition after I did this._

 _707: Remember to do it at midnight sharp._

 _707: *shining*_

 _Alice: Tell us when it works!_

 _Yoosung: Ok thanks!_

 _Yoosung left the chatroom_

 _Alice: I feel so sorry for him…_

 _707: Shhh… he doesn't need to know._

 _Jaehee enters the chatroom_

 _Jaehee: I think we just got an emergency._

 _707: hey Jaehee!_

 _Alice: What emergency?_

 _Jaehee: Seven, I thought no one else knows Alice's address? How did Mr Chairman found it out?_

 _707: What do you mean?_

 _Jaehee: Mr Han's driver told us that he must get Chairman to a certain address. Mr Han told me he saw Alice's information in a file Mr Chairman was taking._

Shit! I think that's why the investigators always come to the building. What kind of business does he have? Should I rush to the apartment right now to make sure nothing bad happens?

 _707: Alice, don't let anyone else in! I will rush over!_

Without waiting for any replies, I exit the app and lock my phone screen. Then I grab my car keys and rush to the garage. I am praying in my heart that the C&R has nothing to do with the 'unknown' person.

Please be safe, Alice.

* * *

 _Alice's POV_

I don't understand what's happening.

Jaehee reassures me that Seven will do his best to control this situation. My heart's racing due to excitement, since Seven is coming. Oh, the man who captures my attention and time. No, I should stop. No more… My heart cannot take any heartbreaks anymore…

Then the door rings, which makes me jump slightly. I unconsciously dial Seven's number, and heard a silly sounding ringtone just outside the door.

"Alice, open the door, it's me Seven. Check the intercom if you are not sure."

I check the intercom and sure he is, a red headed guy with glasses and jacket is right outside. Just like his profile picture…

I open the door and he comes in immediately, closing the door behind him.

"Are you okay, Alice? No one has come, right?"

I just shake my head. I think the cat got my tongue. I don't think I can say anything, with God himself standing right in front of me. For some reason, a melancholic feeling fills me up. Where did this come from? Maybe I did meet him before all this mess, but I can't remember where…

"Earth to Alice!"

I regain my composure and try to muster a smile. He might have noticed it and asks in concern, "are you really alright? Do you want me to increase the security around here? Or do you want me to accompany you while I find out what the chairman of C&R want to do to you?"

"I don't know… Maybe you can do what you need to do?"

He just nods in understanding and takes out his laptop from his bag. Then he starts to connect to Rika's desktop which I never touch before for fear of anything confidential I shouldn't know. He starts to work on it and gives me a thumb ups.

"I have increase the security system to advance level. I think it's time for us to move somewhere else. If they really need to talk to you, at least a more public place will do."

I agree and takes my belongings. He packs up and escort me out of the apartment. We move quickly and discreetly to the nearby convenience store. I just hope nothing much will happen, right?

Since we are in public places with others, I feel calmer. Seven's eyes shine when he saw Honey Buddha Chips on the shelves. Immediately he shoves all into his basket and even went to the storeroom behind discreetly and took the whole box. I wonder how's he going to explain to the cashier later. He even picks a whole cartoon of Dr Pepper. I agree that this combination is heavenly, but it's unhealthy.

"Seven, how are you going to carry all these later?"

"…good point! I didn't thought of it! Never mind, you can accompany me to bring all these to my car, right?"

I can't really reject his puppy face now, right?

After a shocking stare from the cashier, Seven leads me to his car parked near the store, which is exactly the car shared on the chatroom by Yoosung. I just giggle imagining Seven waxing his car everyday passionately. After he storing his loot, he turns to me with a grin and asks, "so how does my baby look? She looks amazing, right?"

"She?"

"Yes! Every secret agent has a beautiful babe accompanying him, right?"

"She looks stunning, but I thought you are busy working every day? How do you find the time to polish her?"

"A secret agent always have the time for his babe! Hold on, someone's calling me."

He takes out his vibrating phone and takes the call. Then he just says yes to everything the caller said and ended it.

Around this time, a limousine turns from the corner and starts heading our way. I froze on the spot, not knowing what to do. Seven caught the sight and just stand beside me.

"I can promise you this, no one can hurt you when I'm right beside you."

I can hear his sincerity in those words of his. I just nod to him and give him a smile. His turn away his head to hide his flushing cheeks. So cute~.

Then the limousine stop, and out the chairman of C&R. We can literally see his face in every business magazine available. Of course, Jumin's face will be in the magazines, but not as often as his father.

"You must be Ms. Alice White. Can I talk to you in private?" eyeing Seven suspiciously, but keeps constant looks at me.

"What business do you have with her? I don't think she's comfortable, considering she just got involved in something messy lately."

"Ah, you must be Luciel Choi, acquaintance of my son, right? If this is the case, both of you can come together, but Luciel my boy, you should swear secrecy and not a word to my son, alright?"

Seven looks at me and I just look at him back. He holds my hand and squeeze it, not wanting to let go. I guess I should make the decision.

"Okay."

"Good, please come into the car. I will explain my reason on meeting you."

Seven and I ride the limousine, while the chairman just sit opposite of us. Then the car moves.

"I apologize for the sudden intrusion, but I need to ask something since lately there's been some incident happening."

"Hold on, did you found out the apartment address Alice is staying in?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Please keep that address as a top confidential information. I do not want anyone else to know that any further."

Seven looks serious and a bit of rage can be seen in his eyes. So, different from the guy in the convenience store with me just now…

"Okay, I can promise you that. As for the reason why I'm searching for you, Alice is due to your birth."

"My- birth?"

"You are aware you have a twin sister, right?"

Seven has a very surprised look on his face, while I just nod, thinking where is this going to.

"I received blackmails from someone, with disgusting photos of her… Then when I investigated about her, I found out about you. Another shocking truth is, both are you are…"

I can feel Seven's hand gripping mine hard. I swallow, trying to ease my nervousness. This is not a soap opera, right?

"my daughters."

"Huh?"

* * *

 _Seven's POV_

Is she okay?

She haven't muttered a word at all, wearing a blank expression. I guess it's normal since she realized her twin sister is hold captive by someone. Even I was shocked. When I was checking Alice's background, I didn't found out that she got any siblings. What a stupid assumption! If only I search thoroughly on all the orphans registered to that orphanage, then…

But what can I do?

Even I…

No, stop. He is in good hands. I'm sure V is taking care of him.

I miss him so much…

"Alice, I'm worried for your safety. First, I will try my best to rescue your sister. I know I don't have the right to call myself as your father, but please stay safe and let my chosen bodyguards to guard you…"

"Wait…" Alice's voice is obviously trembling. I rub her hand, hoping this will help ease her trembling, and she continues with a new founded courage, "How do you know for sure we are your daughters?"

The chairman sighs.

"I have asked people to collect your DNA samples. The results are quite convincing. This is the report if you are wondering."

I took it before Alice can reach out for it. I scan through the report fast. Looks like what he said is correct. Then I pass it to Alice.

"…"

Alice is speechless, and I don't blame her. Who can remain sane when a huge corporate chairman just blurted out he is your birth father?

"Who's my mother?"

"Your mother… she was a woman I had an affair with when my ex-wife and Jumin went for a vacation… and she died after giving birth to you…"

No wonder it is such a nice blackmail material. I wonder what the blackmailer wants from him. Is it money? Power? Status?

"I'm so sorry… I know no matter what I do, I can't atone my sin towards you, your mother and your sister…"

"This is my name card, call me if there's anything you need. I will leave some bodyguards for you. Luciel, I trust you not to say a word to Jumin about this?"

What's the point? Jumin is a man who knows how to differentiate business and private. Since he already hates you in private, it doesn't matter whether he knows Alice is his half-sister, right?

I just sigh and peek at Alice. The DNA report is crumpled in her hands.

Seeing this as a cue, the chairman drop us at the convenience store, and the limousine is out of sight.

"What should I do Seven?"

What can I say to comfort her? It must have been such a shock that it is a miracle she didn't have a heart attack. Even I myself didn't know much of my own brother's status. Her own sister is in danger, and all she can do is wait, without knowing anymore details.

"Alice, I will use my skills as a hacker to search information of your sister, I promise!"

She looks up with her teary eyes. Oh no, I'm not good with crying girls. Then she wipes her tears with her sleeve, and gives me a weak smile.

"It's a promise then, defender of justice! I'm counting on you, God Seven!"

Yes, I think I fall in love with her, hard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mystic Messenger**

 _Alice's POV_

After Seven sent me home, and even add more security features for the apartment, he left saying he need to take care of some work. Then he asked me to always call him every 3 hours.

" _Remember, every 3 hours! So I know you are safe. And if you ever need to step out to buy some stuffs, call me and don't hang up until you reaches the apartment. Do you get it?"_

An overprotective guy… No, now is not the time to think about romance. I should focus on all this mess first, right? If I successfully organized the RFA party, I should be able to be free of anything bad, right?

No, no more assumptions.

To get my mind out of all these, I decided to log in the app to check emails and even chatting with other members.

 _Alice: Hey Yoosung._

 _Yoosung: Alice, did anything happened to u?_

 _Alice: some sort, but its fine._

 _Jaehee: why does the chairman searching for you?_

 _707: it's nothing serious! And its secret btw, right Alice?_

 _707: *shining*_

 _Jaehee: secret? Oh well, I guess its fine._

 _Yoosung: Thank god! If anything bad happens, what will we do?_

 _707: Yes, you're welcome!_

 _Zen: wait, why does that trust fund kid's father looking for you? Did he unleash his beastly intention towards you?_

 _Zen: all men are wolves! Don't trust them!_

 _Yoosung: that means that includes you, doesn't it?_

 _Jumin entered the chatroom_

 _Jumin: Assistant Kang, I need you to investigate a matter immediately._

Oh shit, I'm not heart ready to face Jumin. It's hard to ignore the fact that he is my brother. I guess I should keep as little interaction with him as possible.

 _707: Jumin!_

 _707: I wanna see Elly!_

 _Jumin: do you want me to hire a sniper to take you out?_

 _707: *annoyed*_

 _707: not fair…_

 _707: anyway_

 _707: I have something important to tell u Jumin_

 _Jaehee: stop making the chatroom crowded._

 _Yoosung; I think I better go to play LOLOL!_

 _Yoosung left the chatroom_

 _Zen: how fast he is_

 _Jumin: I don't have much time Luciel._

 _707: I'm going to tell you about what your father told us today earlier! Don't you wanna know?_

 _Alice: what?_

 _707: don't worry I got this!_

 _707: give me 3 boxes of HBC, and a huge teddy bear for Alice!_

 _707: pretty please?_

 _Jumin: If I can get information with this kind of requests, I don't think that's an issue._

 _Jumin: Do tell._

 _Alice: do you know what you're doing right now?_

 _707: Alice is your sister Jumin!_

 _Zen: What the?_

 _Jaehee: Are you joking?_

 _707: nah just joking. Do you think this is a soap opera? LOL_

 _Jumin: I almost got a heart attack. Are you going to be responsible if I think this is not a joke?_

 _707: Haha_

 _707: your father got blackmailed by someone, I presume is the same people who lead Alice here. So, he just found out about Alice and have a little chat, that's all._

Looks like he made our relationship as a secret, so Jumin will not suspect anything anymore. Maybe he knows he need to tell something to Jumin. Maybe…

 _Jumin: I see._

 _Jumin: this is quite serious. I assume you have more leads to the people?_

 _707: yes, thanks to your father._

 _707: I finally have enough information this time. I'm going to hack into their database to get evidence and look for their motives._

 _Alice: Be careful…_

 _707: be more confident in my skills, my lady! Defender of Justice will come back victorious!_

 _707 has left the chatroom_

 _Jaehee: Mr Han, you have a meeting in 5 minutes._

 _Jumin: Then I shall go._

 _Jumin: Alice, be careful._

 _Jumin has left the chatroom_

 _Jaehee has left the chatroom_

I plop down on the sofa and stare at the ceiling. I really wish everything's fine. I do miss my sister a lot. I lost contact with her a few months back. I tried to find for her but nothing comes out. Maybe when Seven investigate about that unknown person, he gets to find the whereabouts of her too.

I feel dizzy. I guess I'm too tired. I think I should get a rest.

* * *

 _Seven's POV_

Mint eye? Magenta?

What kind of organization is this? I tried to search for names, but there are none.

Then something on the CCTV feed caught my attention. A strange looking person comes over to the apartment entrance. He has a hoodie on, making me hard to trace his looks to my database. Then he starts to input some code on the door's lock.

 _What?_

Did he just- input a code? And the door is unlocked?!

SHIT!

* * *

 _Alice's POV_

There's a door clicking sound?

I open my eyes and rub it. I really should get more sleep next time. Then I saw a familiar silhouette.

"Seven?"

"Yes. I came to get you to paradise…"

It's blurry, like a dream. I don't think I can remember anything anymore….

* * *

 _Seven's POV_

By the time, I reached the apartment, she's gone.

She just got kidnapped.

I keep replay the feed to find more clues on the kidnapper, but no. The only think I can thought of is this kidnapper must be associated with that organization called Mint Eye.

Calm down, you can search for this. I can find the hideout easily since I got access to their database already. I can trace the IP and the location and…

Shit, my mind is a total mess. I should calm down before I formulate a plan. Time is of essence. No mistakes can be done.

Do I need backup and resources? No, I think I can go alone. I have my skills as a secret agent and a hacker, it shouldn't be much of a problem, right?

Right?

* * *

 _Unknown's POV_

I think this is the only time I am glad that I have the same face with that bastard.

I cannot believe kidnapping her at this point will be as easy as pie. Looks like my plans are progressing well enough.

Ugh, the drug that the founder gave me is reacting. I should get my dose as soon as possible. I drop her at my room at the hideout, right beside her unconscious sister.

He should be coming soon. I know he will surely notice someone kidnapped this girl right under the CCTV. I know he had accessed the database few moments ago, so he should know the hideout location by now.

Now, what should I do? I can make Alice wear a new tattoo made with pain, or should I brand new scars on Alicia? Nah, maybe I will do it in front of that Luciel, to make him grieve with pain seeing the girl he loves writhes while I torture her.

Oh, she's awake.

* * *

 _Alice's POV_

I woke up to some soft mumbling sounds. Then a guy who looks similarly same with Seven but with thinner frame and bleached hair stares at me with a pair of cold eyes. I flinch.

"You must be wondering who I am."

"I'm the person who asked you to return the lost phone to that apartment, remember?"

What?

No one else knows about this, except the RFA and that unknown. Could it be?

Then I try to look around, and saw Alicia lying there.

"Unni!"

"Do you want to see something interesting?"

No, don't tell me he's going to do something horrible to her. No!

Please, someone come and help! I thought Seven did mentioned about having CCTV all over the apartment, right? Surely, he will know by now I got kidnapped and is trying to get help, right?

"If you are thinking that Luciel will come and rescue you, yes he is moving and coming. But instead of saving you, he will be digging his own grave. Since, I'm the one, who's going to kill him…"

I tried to break free, but both my hands and legs are being tied up. I tried to scream, but he shoves a cloth into my mouth immediately when I open it.

"Even though there's no one else in this building, I don't wanna hear any annoying screaming."

He takes a cup from the nearby desk and splash the contents to Alicia's face. Then she opens her eyes, and when she saw this guy, she immediately swoons over him.

"Ah, my savior, please savor me…"

"Let you see something good happening to your own sister…"

Am I dreaming right now?

He couldn't- he wouldn't do that, right?

And she won't enjoy it, right?

How the hell will she enjoy being violated?!

He practically raping her right in front of me!

And I can't do anything!

I tried my best to break free and stop this, but I can't… Why…

If this is a nightmare, please stop this…

* * *

 _Seven's POV_

Finally, I reached the hideout. I hack into the CCTV feeds and looks like no one is around. Good, I think most of the places are unguarded, so I can move around more freely instead of wasting time.

Time to go!

I went through the air duct passageway from the side, and went in quite quickly. I tried to listen for sounds or any human activities going on.

God, please let Alice be safe…

After a few minutes, I can pick up some moaning and sniffles. I wonder what's that? For some reason, the sounds reminded of NSFW contents…

Hold on, isn't that Alice? I'm glad she seems safe.

But where's the source of the moaning? I look around Alice's spot to see if there's anyone and saw something I least expected.

Two naked people are busy doing something… What the-? Wait, now's not the time to ponder about that!

I open the duct's cover and jump down. The naked pair stop what they're doing and looks at me. The girl looks like Alice, just with brown hair. She pouts and hugs the guy.

"Master, please don't stop…"

"Well well, I know you will be here any minute now."

Hold on, isn't this fellow very familiar looking? Even though he has different hair color now, but I am pretty sure it's…

"Saeran?!"

"Oh, so you do remember this old me? I'm sorry but I thought you have abandoned me for good isn't it?"

"So, you are the one who leads Alice to that apartment? How did you-"

"Ah I hate questions Luciel~ Why not join me in having fun with these girls? Apparently, the elder likes me so much she gets wet every time she saw me. You can play with the younger any time."

That's it. He's not the Saeran I know. I think someone else brainwashed him. Did he become like this after Rika's disappearance? Hold on, could it be it was Rika herself-?

No, I should focus on saving Alice and her sister if possible. Questions can wait. I need to analyze the situation first.

"Stop analyzing. How can you still stop to analyze when there are people's lives at stake here hmmm?"

I make a feint dash to the left while he tries to stop me, but then I dash to the right and cut off the ropes tying up Alice. She immediately stands up and I hold her hand to make a dash out.

"Hurry!"

"Wh-at abo-ut my sist-er?"

"We can come back later for her when she is not under drug's influence!"

Saeran just chuckles looking at us, without giving a chase, which is a relief. I should prioritize Alice's safety first in this situation. I know I'm being selfish right now but no point in trying to negotiate a brainwashed Saeran right now.

We went into the car and I started it fast. I drive back to my own place and park into my garage. Without a word or explanation, I pull Alice towards my house.

"Where are we?"

"At my place."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mystic Messenger**

 _Alice's POV_

After going through his insane security system which requires us to answer questions in Arabic, I sit at his sofa while he starts to call V and shouting at the phone. I think they are arguing about some stuffs but I didn't pry for details.

I take a quick look around his place and realized it is a traffic and emergency theme, with a secret agent's feel. I know he is a hacker with lots of secrets, but I never thought I will ever saw his house's interior. Empty packets of honey buddha chips scattered around. I pick these up and throw it into his kitchen's rubbish bin. Then Seven called for me.

"Alice, I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

He is panting. His breathing is heavy. Genuine concern is shown in his eyes. How can he be so insanely dangerous and handsome at the same time? I have gone speechless, unable to answer his question since I am stuck into his eyes…

"Alice!"

He grabs my shoulders and shakes me, and I regain from my stupor. I just nod, not being able to open my mouth. I look away trying not to stare at his lips…

"Okay, thank God nothing bad happened to you. Look, I'm sorry for your sister but I'm sure we can rescue them later, okay?"

From that incident, I think that kidnapper knows him very well, could it be they are-?

"Is that guy your brother?"

Seven's face turns into a very dark and serious one. Then he just nods.

"I can't tell you the details now, but I hope you won't tell anyone about who he really is to others, okay?"

Again with his secrets.

I don't have the right to say anything. I myself have some secrets even I myself didn't know until recently. I will just keep quiet on this matter.

Then Seven just went into his room saying he got some work to do, while I went to his kitchen searching for food. Realizing there's no food except boxes of honey buddha chips, I stare at my phone longingly and open the app, trying to strike a conversation to ease my hunger.

 _Zen: anyone knows what is jajangmyun!_

 _Jumin: sadly, I do not know. Is it one of the commoner's food you always get?_

 _Yoosung: someone comes and stop them!_

 _Alice: Jumin, you should try one day. It's nice…_

 _Zen: Alice!_

 _Zen: do you miss me?_

 _Zen: *wink*_

 _Yoosung: I don't think so._

 _Alice: haha…_

 _Jaehee: Zen, I suggest you to stop flirting with Alice. She is obviously uncomfortable._

 _707 enters the chatroom_

 _707: Here comes…_

 _707: the defender of justice, agent 707!_

 _Yoosung: Seven…_

 _Jumin: here comes the loud one._

 _707: I'm not loud. But I have a huge news to tell you all._

 _Alice: What?_

 _Jaehee: Do tell._

 _707: Sorry Alice, V asked me to tell everyone what just happened._

 _707: Alice is now staying at my place._

 _Yoosung: *shocked*_

 _Zen: How dare you Seven! Alice, if he becomes a beast, kick his balls immediately!_

 _Jumin: I don't think a guy and a girl staying together before marriage is appropriate._

 _Jaehee: Hold on, V knows? What happened?_

 _707: Looks like Jaehee is right today!_

 _707: the thing is, Alice got kidnapped just now._

 _Yoosung: *shocked*_

 _Zen: Wh-?_

 _Jumin: By the hacker?_

 _707: Yes…_

 _707: I got there fast once I saw the CCTV feed. But it seems there are more hostages. Instead of questioning that hacker, I had to secure Alice's safety first._

 _707: I'm sorry Alice._

 _707: I will catch the hacker soon…_

 _But he is your own brother, isn't it?_

I almost type that out. I know I shouldn't do that. I can hear typing and some voices from Seven's room. I think he is on the call, while doing some hacking and even type on the phone. How can he multitask like that?

Then I got an unexpected call on my phone. I immediately look at the caller ID and its V. This is so rare. I then hesitantly answered.

"Hello?"

" _Alice, this is V. I'm sorry for the sudden call."_

" _The thing is, Seven sent me the coordinates of the hideout just now. I have sent in some agents that are under a good friend of mine."_

" _The good news is, we rescued your sister, Alicia."_

"Really?"

That must be the best good news I ever received. A wave of relief washes over my body.

" _The bad news is, she got drugged pretty badly, and is now at the hospital. I will send you the coordinates of the hospital and the room number. I'm so sorry all these happened to you…"_

"Don't be."

" _Thank you. Please be safe. Seven will arrange for you to go to the hospital safely."_

I ended the call after a goodbye and I look at the chats.

 _707: The hacker is not caught yet._

 _707: Jumin, I need your help. Please send someone to come to my place and send Alice to the hospital. Something happened._

 _Jumin: May I know where's the hospital?_

 _707: Alice will tell._

 _Yoosung: Hospital? Did Alice got injured?_

 _Zen: no need Jumin, I can be the knight!_

 _Alice: no, I'm not injured. I am visiting my sister…_

 _Zen: so Alice got a sister? Both of them must be equally pretty._

 _Jaehee: how can you be so sure that they are pretty? Have you seen Alice in person?_

 _Jumin: Assistant Kang, I will send you to Luciel's place. It won't be awkward if 2 girls went together, right?_

 _Jaehee: I'm amazed you still remember I'm a woman._

 _Alice: No need for the trouble! I can go by myself…_

 _Jumin: you just got kidnapped I presume? So, why risk your safety to go alone?_

 _Jaehee: then it's okay to send me alone?_

 _Jumin: You practiced judo._

 _Yoosung: No one dares to come near Jaehee with her skills like that._

 _Yoosung: *sigh*_

 _Jaehee: Fine. Alice, see you soon._

 _Jaehee left the chatroom_

 _Zen: I want to go too… I can't let 2 girls going by themselves._

 _Jumin: I did send a driver and 2 bodyguards for them though._

 _Zen: bodyguards…_

 _Zen: *speechless*_

 _Jumin: I have a meeting. Got to go._

 _Jumin: Goodbye._

 _Jumin left the chatroom_

 _707: Yoosung~_

 _707: did you have lunch?_

 _Yoosung: yes, I did. Why?_

 _707: why did you-!_

 _Yoosung: *?*_

I didn't read the messages anymore. I feel conflicted since I'm not sure how's my sister. Seven's room is still full of typing sounds and some clicking sounds. I guess he is busy at work and pranking Yoosung.

Then the door starts to ring a lot, with the security system starts to activate. Then its silent. The door is unlocked. I guess Seven unlocked it from his room.

"Pardon my intrusion."

A woman's voice rings the hall. I collect myself and went to greet Jaehee.

"Nice to meet you, Jaehee."

"You must be Alice. It's so nice to finally meet you."

We exchange a brief introduction and Seven comes out from his room.

"Jaehee, I'm sorry to ask this favor."

"Don't be. Anyway, it's nice to have a little break from my usual work and get to go with another female member of RFA."

Seven lets us out and I follow Jaehee to the car prepared by Jumin. There's 2 bodyguards following us, which kind of intimidating. Then the car starts moving after I told the driver the destination.

"Alice, are you alright?"

"Yes…"

"It must be a traumatic experience to be kidnapped, right?"

Yes, it is… It was a hellish experience today… Even though it's night time right now, I still feel something bad might happen before the next day comes. How do I know that today I get to know that the chairman of C&R is my father, and I got kidnapped, witnessed my sister getting violated by none other than Seven's brother? I don't know anymore…

"Jaehee, can we make a little stop? I want to grab some food."

"Sure! Driver Kim, please make a stop at the convenience store beside that junction."

"Certainly."

We stop at a convenience store. I grabbed some kimbap rolls and some juice for dinner. I feel so hungry after having such a rough day. To be honest, I always used to eat whenever I'm depressed about stuffs. Jaehee suggested I should get more as Seven only seemed to eat chips and soda every meal. Then a familiar face appeared.

"What the- Jaehee? Is this Alice?!"

"Hi Zen. Are you perhaps purchasing some alcohol?"

"Shhh! I don't wanna let Alice think of me as alcoholic!"

"But I already know that…"

"Ahhh, what a bad first impression I have made. Anyway, nice to finally see you Alice. You are cute."

I guess he is exactly how he is in the chatroom. He likes to flirt around. Is this an actor's common persona?

"Nice to meet you, Zen."

"Hold on, aren't you going to the hospital? Jaehee, are you sure the bodyguards are reliable? I can't bear the thought of letting you girls get hurt…"

"Don't worry. Alice is getting a detour since she's hungry."

"Good. Don't ever skip meals just because the whole world seem to hate you. You have to take care of your health. Anyway, I need to go. Ciao!"

I wave a little to the retreating Zen. For some reason, I should feel excited getting to meet face to face with the handsome Zen, but I don't feel that at all. The strange part is I feel conflicted and complex when I look at Seven. Why is that?

I paid for the food and we continue our journey to the hospital. Once we reached, Jaehee called Jumin to inform him about us reaching safely and I went to ask the reception about the directions to the room number V gave me. After a short walk, we reached the room.

I open the door and it seems that the room is a single room. It is very spacious. The rate per night must be really high! I just shake my thoughts away.

A doctor and a nurse are doing some checkups. Alicia Unni is sleeping. When I observe closely, I can see all kinds of scratches on her body.

"You must be her sister, right? She is overdose. Must have been fed with and even injected with all kinds of drugs. She even got violated, right? Such a young girl…"

My eyes feel a bit teary. I didn't expect her to be in such a state. It's true that we didn't contact each other as often as before after I started studying and working. The last time I heard from her, she said she is going to travel to do some volunteering work. Unlike me, she didn't get adopted by anyone. So, she lives by herself.

I should have asked her to live with me when my adoptive parents died, but I know she will refuse me.

"So, when will she feel better?"

"We will suggest to observe her for a few days. We will need to conduct some counseling as well, to make sure her mental state is healthy after recovery."

After the doctor and nurse left, I sit beside the bed and look at her. Her face is ghostly pale. She must be under drug's influence to act like that just now. I can't really get that image out of my mind.

"Are you alright? What happened?"

"She was there. When Seven came…"

Jaehee has a confused and alarmed expression on. Then she starts to question.

"Do you mean when Luciel said there are more hostages, did he meant your sister too?"

I nod. She puts a hand on my shoulder, trying to reassure me.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. Now she's here with you, isn't it? I know she's been through a lot, but you are here for her, right?"

I stayed behind, while Jaehee leaves the bodyguards with me. She asked me to contact her or the others if in need of anything.

* * *

 _Seven's POV_

She's gone.

How nervous I have felt when I know just right outside my room door, it's her standing over there. Now that I know she's at the hospital accompanying her sister, and she kept texting me saying she's alright, I felt relieved.

But there's something else bothering me.

Saeran.

I should find the culprit who turn him into such a beast. What happened to my gentle little brother? He is no longer that person. Should I have accepted V's offer that time? If I don't, I will never lose my brother like this…

But if I don't accept, I will not be a part of RFA, and might not be able to meet everyone else…

What should I do?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mystic Messenger**

 _Alice's POV_

Alicia was screaming and tossing just now, which I immediately called the nurse and doctors to rush to her aid. They have given her an injection to calm her down. Now she's sleeping soundly again…

I don't like this.

What can I do? I feel so helpless. I cannot do anything to help my only relative.

I shoot a quick text to Seven saying I'm feeling sad. Then I check the time.

It's already 10am.

I think I should divert my thoughts by checking emails and chatrooms.

 _Zen: Do you all know? I met Alice and Jaehee last night!_

 _Zen: she's so cute!_

 _Zen: I get kinda jealous that Seven get to see her first though._

 _Jaehee: she is indeed cute. But please refrain from expressing your feelings too much. It will hurt your career._

 _Alice: thanks for the compliment. But I don't have the mood to enjoy right now._

 _Jaehee: Alice!_

 _Jaehee: is your sister okay?_

 _Alice: not yet…_

 _Zen: what happened to your sister? Is she having a terminal illness?_

 _Jaehee: worse than that. She will have a traumatic experience that will scar her every day._

 _Zen: *shocked*_

 _707 enters the chatroom_

 _707: yo wassup_

 _707: Alice, remember to eat something._

 _Zen: she bought lots of kimbap last night, I saw._

 _Jaehee: if you need anything, just call Jumin or me to get some food for you._

 _Alice: thanks, everyone._

 _Zen: we only have around 2 days left before the party. Do you think everything will be fine?_

 _Jaehee: even if the party doesn't have much people attending, I think it will still be a success._

 _Jaehee: Alice, I found another list of potential guests. I will ask them to email you._

 _Alice: yes, thanks._

 _Alice: Seven?_

 _707: yes, my angel?_

 _Alice: don't blame yourself too much. It's not your fault._

 _Zen: is- is this a new drama?_

 _Alice: I have to get back. My unni might be awake by now._

 _Jaehee: take care._

 _Zen: I will miss you, my baby~_

 _707: text me every 3 hours._

I close the app and went back to Alicia's room. When I open the door, a large group of security guards are inside. Then the one sitting beside the sleeping Alicia is the chairman.

"I'm sorry Alice. I just came to check on her."

"It's okay."

I sit at the opposite side of the bed. Then he breaks the silence.

"What did the doctor say?"

"Observation for a few days. Counseling after she's feeling better."

He nods. Then he stands up and getting ready to leave.

"Call me if there's anything you need. At least let me help to repay…"

He left without waiting for my reply. Then suddenly outside the room, there's a ruckus going on.

"Who are you visiting? Is that your new girlfriend?"

"Glam, please calm down. There's nothing like that. You know I only loves you…"

"Oppa, how can I calm myself down when you went out just like that without informing me?"

I close my ears, trying to stop from listening. Then silence. I guess there are nurses who stopped them. After some time, I think I fall asleep.

* * *

I woke up to a light nudge. I wake up to see Jumin's face right in front of me.

"Ahhh!"

"I'm sorry if I startled you, Alice. I'm just visiting."

I calm myself down and peek at Alicia. It seems she haven't woken up at all. Then I clear my throat to say something.

"Did Jaehee told you about here?"

"Yes, she did. By the way, you look cute when you are sleeping with saliva dripping from your mouth."

I quickly rub my mouth to clear any excess saliva. Then he chuckles.

"Just joking."

"Never thought a director like you will be joking about this."

"I can joke if I need to. By the way, I have a little question for you."

I just nod to let him continue. Then he asks, "did my father came earlier?"

"Yes, he did."

"I can't believe he did such a mistake. Now there's news all over the place spreading rumors on my father's visiting a secret lover while dating Glam Choi."

I got alarmed and stand up quickly.

"What?"

"if you must know, there are tons of reporters trying to come in at the hospital entrance."

"What should I do?!" panic coursing through my veins. I hope they didn't found out about our real relationship. I don't wanna be famous in this kind of way. I can start to imagine all the nasty titles and articles if they ever found out I am the illicit daughter of the chairman.

"I suggest we move your sister to another hospital of a friend of mine. I'm sure V doesn't mind, since his friend works there too."

Another headache to fix.

* * *

We successfully transferred Alicia to another hospital. Jumin insists we get a single room to isolate from the others so I will be more comfortable. I tried to refuse but he didn't listen. Talking about forceful. I just shake my head in defeat.

When I look at the time, it's already evening.

"I think I should go. Assistant Kang must be mad at me for dumping my work to her."

I sent him out wordlessly.

I feel bad hiding from him about me being his half-sister. But what's the use of him knowing that? Won't he just feel bad for not being able to be a better brother to us? No, I shouldn't let him feel guilty of something his father did.

Then Seven calls me.

"Hello?"

" _Hey, are you alright? You didn't text me earlier."_

"I just finished transferring Alicia."

" _Huh? Okay, then I will hack into the hospital's CCTV feed to see-"_

" _Oops, I shouldn't have said that. Just forget what I said."_

"Did you hack the feed just to check on me?"

" _Haha, error error! Rebooting now!"_

He ended the call hastily. How can he just run when the situation is not convenient for him? I should find some time to tease him. Seriously…

* * *

The party is tomorrow.

Alicia is still in an unstable state. She keeps waking up shouting and bawling, having the nurses to calm her down by using injections. How can this happen? I feel so heartbroken seeing her in this kind of state.

I texted Saeyoung since yesterday night but he didn't reply. His last reply is worrying me, writing something like this.

 _I'm sorry._

I wanted to go to his place, but remembered I don't know Arabic. I should learn it as soon as possible. What is he planning to do?

Hold on, I should focus. We have a party going to be held. I can't disappoint the guests that are already invited, right? Jaehee and Jumin comes visit occasionally, which is nice.

* * *

I have already done replying all the emails. I think I finally got the full list of attendees. I emailed it to Jaehee to let her take care of the reception of the party, which she insisted to do. All I should do now is wait for tomorrow noon for the party to start.

I look at the sleeping Alicia and sighs. Maybe I should go back to my apartment to grab some appropriate clothes to attend the party. I don't have to worry since the bodyguards Jumin sent are still following me.

Yes, nothing bad will happen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mystic Messenger**

Where am I?

Oh, I fall asleep after getting my stuffs packed. I check the time and its already midnight. Too much is going on lately, making me having a hard time to get decent sleep and meal. Then I heard a soft click.

"Wh-"

"Shush, it's just me."

A long and slim finger is pressed at my lips. Then I raise my head to look at the intruder and stop to stare. How much I have long to see him after I last saw him. His golden eyes and messy hair locks looks so attractive to me right now. I don't care if he is a dangerous hacker. I don't mind if I must move to other places a lot if it means being with him every day.

"Why do you come now?"

"Alice, if you can turn back time, will you not go to Rika's apartment on that day?"

I firmly answer a no.

He looked shocked.

"Wh-y?"

"If I didn't go, I will never meet you."

"I'm a dangerous man. I hack into system and explores forbidden secrets others shouldn't know."

"Even a dangerous man didn't deserve to be alone."

"Even though it was my own twin brother who caused misery to your sister?"

"It was him, not you."

"I will become greedy if you keep advancing like this."

"Then be greedy, be selfish. Own me. I can't bear to live without you anymore… I love you, Saeyoung…"

"How did you-"

"Jaehee told me your real name is Saeyoung, though your baptized name is Luciel…"

He hugs me immediately, tightly. I return the hug by wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Aren't you tired? You keep running in my mind every second."

I just chuckle and I nuzzle at his neck. He then hugs me tighter.

"You know, I have found my brother. He's now in the hospital under V's friend's care."

"Is he alright?"

"We kind of fought. But he finally opens up to me…"

"Did you get hurt?" the thought that Saeyoung got hurt gnaws me.

"There's a place though…"

"Where?!" I pulled off from his hug, though I miss his body warmth, I want to see where he got hurt and tend to it as soon as possible.

"Here…" he takes my hand, and points to his chest. "My heart hurts, thinking you might not return my feelings…"

I hug him tight. How can he be so cute and sneaky at the same time? But I guess that's why I love him.

"You know? There are many times where I feel like committing a huge sin when you are in front of me."

"What kind of sin?" I rub his back with my fingers in circles.

"The sin of, lust…"

The thought of having sex with Saeyoung quickly fills my mind, making my cheeks hot instantly. Images of him touching various parts of my body flooding. I hope I didn't get nosebleed.

"I-I don't mind, if it's with you."

"Are you willing to be with a guy like me? You can't back down once you agreed!"

I just nod in embarrassment. Then he lifts my chin, and kiss me. The kiss is sweet and hot at the same time. My mind can't think straight right now. I willingly savor the sweetness of his mouth and tongue and at the same time, I can feel his hands starts to roam my body.

Oh, how I like his slim yet muscular hands around my back and even squeezes my bottom, making me squirm. He then strokes my thighs, making me purrs unconsciously.

"What a naughty little kitten you are. Come I will make you do all kinds of noises tonight."

In a flash, he flips open my top, revealing my breast. With a finger nudging on my left perky nipple, his mouth envelopes the other nipple, making me moan as hard as possible. I used to touch myself thinking of him previously, but I never thought the real thing will be this good.

He lets go, making me whines a bit. He chuckles and uses his fingers to pinch both my nipples.

"Why aren't you wearing any bra? Are you expecting me to come to eat you out?"

I never thought he can sound so sexy and hot like that. The usual jokester is gone, replaced by a lustful Seven.

"I- u-sed to not wearing anything at ho-me- ahhhh!" I shouts when I can feel his bulging groin rubbing against mine.

"You know, there's actually a CCTV at the hall in Rika's apartment. I can see you touching yourself on the sofa while talking on the phone with me you know…"

What?!

How embarrassing, letting him look at me in that kind of state. I blushed so hard that it's hard for me to talk anymore.

"And to tell you the truth, I did touch myself and cum myself while watching you squirting…"

I don't care anymore.

I can't wait anymore.

With a bit of strength left, I unzip his pants, and pulls down his boxers. His cock sprung out, all hard and throbbing. Just this sight makes me almost wanna cum, but I should cum once he is inside me.

"Le-t me pleasure you…"

Without waiting for his reply, I kneel and gives a few strokes, making him hiss in pleasure. Using my tongue, I lick the head full of precum.

"Yes, that's the spot! Lick more my naughty cat~"

I have enough of licking.

I put his cock inside my mouth and start to suck like sucking a lollipop, having my mouth full of his precum's taste. He starts making incoherent voices, and his right hand grabbing my hair for some support. His moaning is getting breathier, and his cock is throbbing more frequently now.

"I- cumming!"

His load shots so hard that it reaches the back of my throat. I try to swallow all, not wanting to waste any of it, but most of it just leaks out from my mouth. I lick and swallow, and before I can finish it, pushes me to the couch.

"Since you made me cum this hard, I'm going to reward you now-"

Without hesitation, he pulls down my soaking panties, and opens my legs to view my swollen folds. Then his warm and soft tongue starts to ravish me.

Luckily my apartment has nice soundproof walls, else the whole neighborhood will hear my load moaning.

Then a hot fuzzy feeling starts to pool at my lower body, and in the matter of minutes, I release it. He continues to lap on it, like it's the best thing he ever tasted.

"I will never get enough of you."

I haven't recover yet, but he spread my pussy with his fingers and strokes fast, making me moan and high again. Just when I thought I'm getting into the good part, I can feel a huge thing coming in my pussy.

"Saeyoung!"

"I'm going to give you creampie, lots of it-"

He rams his cock into my pussy relentlessly, and I keep making sounds like a slut. Then he shifts his body and rams me in another angle, hitting my spot perfectly.

"Sae-yyoung I – gonna cum!"

"Me too!"

That was the best orgasm I ever had. His load keeps shooting deep inside of me. Not wanting to waste any of his, I tried closing my hole to contain it, but it still leaks out.

"What a sight~ But don't think it's over. We have the whole night to do this."

Without resting, we ram at each other again, even trying different positions all night.

* * *

The alarm rings. I open my eyes, trying to off it, but an arm is blocking me to do so. I try to release myself from Saeyoung's hug, but he didn't budge.

"Saeyoung~"

No answer.

"I need to turn off the alarm~"

"5 more minutes-"

He then off the alarm and cages me more tightly this time, almost making me out of breath. I try to move but I can't.

"Saeyoung, I need to prepare for the party-"

"Ahhhh sorry Vanderwood! I promise I won't tease you with your picture in a maid outfit!"

He wakes up fast, and almost hitting me on the face. Then when he realizes he's just dreaming, he sighs in relief.

"Good morning babe."

"Good morning oppa~"

"It's kind of good to wake up with you by my side."

I giggle and tries to move again, but even when he is awake, he hugs me tight.

"Where are you trying to escape to?"

"But Saeyoung, I want to prepare early for the party-"

"I am not done with punishing you though. Waking up with you naked turns me on even more."

I'm still sore from all the love making last night and I just want to have a nice bath and check the party. I pout and tries to gives him puppy eyes. Looks like he is not giving in. What a sadistic beast he is.

"The party will start at noon."

"Your point?"

"We have plenty of time for some more bonding~"

* * *

I want to wear my backless dress, but the hickeys Saeyoung gave me will be displayed for everyone to see. In the end, I chose to wear trench coat to cover my body.

"Why do you wear that?"

"Oh, so you want to show the whole world that you gave me all these hickeys?" I pull up my sleeve and shows him. He chuckles in respond and hold me in an embrace.

"I just want to shout to the whole world that you are God Seven's goddess, and no one else can worship you other than me, okay?"

Seriously, how did I fall in love with him? Even though we didn't know each other for long, I felt like I have known him since I was born. Am I being too cheesy?

"Hurry up, we are going to be late."

* * *

The party is a huge success. It's a shocking news for the rest of the members when Saeyoung told them we are officially dating from now on. Everyone congratulates us. After the party, we sealed off Rika's apartment, and destroy all the documents inside.

We went to visit Saeran, Saeyoung's twin in the hospital when the doctor called saying he is awake. After some apologies and misunderstandings cleared, Saeran opened up to his brother.

Even Alicia's condition is improved. She is more calm and collected now. The counselling sessions are huge successes.

The funniest part was when Saeran went and visit Alicia and officially apologize. Alicia shrugged it off while Saeran was stuttering.

I shouldn't reminisce, but focus on the work in my hand. There are tons of assignment waiting for me to complete. Ughh, sometimes I wish I can slack off like Yoosung instead of studying hard.

My phone rings when I am preparing a house layout proposal. I smile when I check the caller ID.

"What does God Seven need of me?"

" _Baam baam! Is agent eight zero eight free tonight? There's a huge assignment!"_

"How huge is it? I am stuck in my projects, Saeyoung."

" _Well, a little dinner with the other members at Jumin's place should be fine, right?"_

"Jumin's place? I am surprise he lets you in, you cat abuser."

" _I can't help if Elly's that cute! She's my first love after all!"_

I try to act as a jealous girlfriend and says, "then what about me?"

" _I only need you to be my last. I will no longer love anyone else besides you, except for our children!"_

"Who says I want to have children with you?"

" _Owhhh, then what should I do in order for you to agree?"_

" _Shut up, you are so cheesy!"_

" _But Saeran, you are cuter than me when you are trying to ask Alicia out just now!"_

" _Wh- but I didn't! Idiot brother!"_

Saeran can be quite the tsundere. Still, I am quite surprised during the other day when Saeyoung showed me a CCTV feed of Saeran trying to offer Alicia ice cream in front of the coffee shop I am working part time in. I never noticed that since I was busy with work. Maybe Saeran sincerely likes her…

" _Anyway, you should come! I have a surprise for you~"_

I just giggle and agreed to it. How can I say no to him?

" _Get ready by 7pm! I will go and fetch you."_

* * *

 _Seven's POV_

What should I do?!

The ring is nowhere to be found! I remembered putting it on my working desk… Don't tell me it's lost!

Oh no! What am I going to do? How do I propose without a ring?! I start to freak out. I plan to propose her tonight with all the others acting as our witnesses! I even prepared a special speech!

"What are you doing flailing around like an idiot?"

"Saeran! Help your brother search for the ring!"

"No way I'm doing that."

"I will treat you to 2 bowls of ice cream."

There's no way he will reject me now. I know he will surely do anything for ice cream.

"4 bowls."

Ugh, I just agreed for the sake of Alice. Else I will rather spend the money to get chocolates for Alice. It's okay, I can earn back the money…

* * *

 _Alice's POV_

Jumin's penthouse is really large. A large buffet style dinner is served. It's funny to see how hard Saeyoung is trying to touch Elly while Jumin is guarding her like a hawk. Saeran is busy stuffing himself with ice cream while Yoosung is happily devouring snacks and chips. Jaehee is just relaxing having some coffee and some salmon. Zen is hiding in a corner, trying to avoid Elly as far as possible.

"When are you going to graduate?"

I turn to face my sister and smile. She looks healthy and happy now, which I'm glad.

"In a month. This is my last semester."

"So, what are your plans after this?"

"Work? What about you, unni?"

"Going to volunteer helping drug addicts getting rid of their addiction. I might be away from Korea 2 years minimum this time."

I'm going to miss her. We give each other a short hug, before getting interrupted by Saeyoung.

"Alice~ I got something to show you!"

He puts his hands on my back and push me to a darker section of the place. Then he lights up a candle placed at a corner, revealing rose petals in a heart shape on the floor.

"Can you stand inside that?" he said in a shy tone.

I follow his instruction and I am waiting in anticipation. I wonder what he is up to this time. He couldn't be trying to play a prank, right?

The others start to crowd over, like they have done a rehearsal or something. Did Saeyoung planned this with them?

"Alice!"

He kneels on one knee, and putting his hands behind his back. He then clears his throat and says, "Alice, even though we might not know each other for long, and I used to play tricks on you as well, but I'm going to say you are more important than honey buddha chips!"

Honey buddha chips? Yoosung laughs at a corner while Zen mumbles about how wrong this is.

"But there's one thing I want to tell. From this moment on, I give you the privilege to have my secret stash of honey buddha chips, access to my babies, petting other cats first before me!"

I think I can hear Jumin and Jaehee starts to trash talk Saeyoung right now. Why do I need all these privileges anyway?

"When I'm agent Seven zero seven, you are my agent eight zero eight! When I'm the CPU, you are my input devices! When I'm God Seven, you are my goddess! When I'm Luciel, you are my Alice! When I'm Saeyoung, you are my Sungmin!"

I start to blush as I never used the name Sungmin ever since I got my baptized name Alice. Alicia keeps coos on how cute this is while Saeran keeps mumbles on how idiot his brother look like.

Then he finally reveals what he is holding behind his back. Its flowers, a handmade ticket with the destination written space station, and a huge diamond ring.

"So, will you marry me at the space station?"

"YES!"

I hug Saeyoung so tight that he almost choke. He then spins me round and round, both of us laughing. The others clap and congratulate us, but then a huge balloon hanging above us pops and lands on Yoosung's head, where we are laughing more about it. Saeyoung then puts the ring on my finger, and I admire it.

"How much does this cost you? I'm sure you have burn your pocket to get this…"

"Nothing much, just the same price as my baby…"

I got surprise and observe it again. I don't think I dare to walk alone outside with such a huge diamond on my finger anymore…

I hope today will never end. It's too good to end.


End file.
